


Update

by rainstripe



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Kinda like my idea of an update, Shhh don't- just don't, first person POV, update! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstripe/pseuds/rainstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been an update. <br/>(No this is not what it sounds like this is not (read not!) an update)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Update

There’s been an update.

It’s purely out of curiosity when you check the website, perhaps for the 20th time in the past couple weeks- out of hope that there would have been an update on one of those promised days rather than well… nothing. Maybe it’s loyalty to the comic; but more than likely it’s the desperate _need_ to know what’s going to happen next, where the characters are going and that please please _please_ Ava is alright.

So when that little update button clicks to a new page- or rather, the last page that you viewed for the last _hundred_ times.

Hungrily, you click to the next page—

And hesitate, your mouse pausing over the ever flickering play button. You almost want to prepare for this, make this a special occasion- because only _god_ knows when you’re going to see another update again, even less when it’s going to be a video.

So, you sit up, mussing the blankets surrounding you and press play.

To nothing.

The screen flickers in time with the play button for a moment before turning black, causing your heart to jerk in the split second reaction that the power had gone out- and you had to spend the rest of the night without wifi.

A quick glance to either side of you guarantees that the power is indeed still on, but rather it might have been your computer that died- a close second in world ending cataclysms. A single finger prodding at the keys kills that fear as well, the screen brightening back up- to a nearly black screen.

Well, what the hell? This is just as bad as not getting an update at all- not getting to read it!

Just before your hand is about to reach for the power button, the screen changes- a more than familiar face appearing within the confines of her book’s border, the screen slowly moving to play out the next scene.

But instead of simply moving, Ava’s claws move to grasp at the frame that confines her; and slowly begins to burn it out of existence.

You have to say, if it wasn’t scaring the absolute hell out of you, the animation for this video is top notch—

It isn’t until her claws reach the edge of the screen that you panic- when the screen itself begins to heat up underneath your hands and the video keeps going, even after her hands have disappeared from your sight.

_That’s enough_ you think, one hand reaching to close your screen while the other shoves it away- but not before your wrist is caught in a searing grip. It takes you a few moments to realize that _yes_ that is your wrist hurting and _yes_ , that does appear to be coming from the other hand—now around it.

The problem with that is, the amount of time that takes allows for another burning hand to wrap itself around your throat as well.

Now the time has come that you _really really really_ hope this is some awful dream and that you can just WAKE UP but now you’re smelling burning and your throat hurts and is that your skin _burning_ that you can smell??

Distantly you hear the sound of smashed metal- more than likely your computer meeting its end- but you’re a bit more occupied with the _giant glowing girl_ standing six inches from your face and you swear if she was any closer you would fry.

Hands tighten around your wrist and throat, making it harder to see than it was a few seconds ago; black spots dancing in front of your eyes, something that _really_ distracts from the glowing girl bearing down on you.

It isn’t until you can barely breathe, let alone hear- that she speaks, and if you live, you probably won’t forget it, especially not with the way you can hear the lava burbling underneath every word she utters. With a cruel smile, bearing down on you she whispers, _“Don’t you know? There’s never going to be an update.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Huheuheuhe you're welcome


End file.
